Bring Me Along
by googlygummybear
Summary: Malinda is a simple girl from London, who, like many others, loved the tales of Peter Pan. She has dreamed about meeting him her entire life, and when a certain codfish appears in her room she get's exactly what she's always dreamed of. An adventure in Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I turned five I had been told stories about a boy who never wanted to grow up. A boy who wanted to stay young forever. These stories never came from my own mother though, no, she wasn't a fan of fairy tales. Instead they came Wendy Charles, my friend Danny's mother. All of her stories were fantastic and riveting, keeping you on the edge of your seat.

When I met Danny he always talked about the stories his mom told him, eventually I began to feel a bit sad that my mother never told me stories like that. Finally, one day I asked to visit him at home, and when I arrived I immediately asked his mother about this Peter Pan that Danny had told me so much about.

From what she had told me, I knew that Peter Pan was a young boy who could fly. He lived in a tree with six other little boys, whom he dubbed the Lost Boys. Peter Pan was constantly teasing and fighting with Captain Hook, who apparently wanted Peter gone because of what he had done with his hand.

Ever since those days my dream was to meet Peter Pan. It was my dream to go to Neverland and go on a treasure hunt with him, the Lost Boys, and Tinkerbell. But I knew that Neverland was just a dream. But still, every night I would sit at my window, watching the second star to the right, wishing that Peter Pan would suddenly come flying through the sky and come and bring me to Neverland, even if just for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Super short chapter, but I figured I might as well do an epilogue, because for those of you who have read my other stories, I tend to start in the middle of scenarios more than from a specific beginning point. So I thought I'd try it out.**

**P.S. I apologize for any spelling errors throughout this story. I'm writing this on my iPad since my computer is so slow I can barely get my writing program open, and sadly iPad's do not do well with spell check.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sky outside was clear, the stars shining bright in the sky, but to me, a certain one stood out. The second star to the right, the one that always grabbed my attention. All I thought was that if I followed that star straight on until morning, then I'd be in Neverland.

"Malinda, come wash up for dinner," my mother called to me, breaking me from my small trance.

I sighed and pushed myself up. With one last glance towards my open window I left my room. Dinner was quiet and uneventful, as it usually was. My older brother and sister were silently eating, neither of them being very talkative. As for my mother and father, they weren't even at the table. They were rarely able to eat dinner with us due to their work as English professors, for some reason they always had papers to grade, or research to do.

That night it was my sisters turn to clean the dishes, and so I left her to it. I returned to my room and changed into my favorite green night dress before slipping underneath my covers. As I lay down, I noticed that my window was closed, and I knew that my mother had closed it, which also meant that it was locked.

With a sigh, I leaned over and turned off my lamp, leaving my room dark, except for the small sliver of light coming from the hallway, and the full moon outside. Slowly my eyelids got heavy and I felt myself slowly fall asleep, letting my mind fill with dreams of Neverland.

When my eyes opened later, everything looked the same. My room was dark and now the moon was the only light due to the hall light being turned off. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before throwing my legs over the side of my bed and slipping my feet into my slippers. I walked over to the window and unlocked it, pushing the panes open slowly. Turning around, I pulled on a small robe that was a dark shade of green, before leaving my room and finding my way to the kitchen.

After retrieving a glass of water I returned to my room. Once the door was closed behind me I turned to face my window, almost letting out a scream when I saw a figure standing in my window sill. The figure was using what looked to be a hook to twirl a thin mustache.

"Hello, Jane," he drawled.

Before I could actually scream a bag was shoved over my head and I picked up. The next thing I registered, was that I was being thrown around and was finally dropped, hard. I heard laughing all around me and I felt wind blowing through the thin fabric of the bag, telling me we were in the air. I had no clue where I was being taken, but my mind didn't wait long before it ran off to create many scenarios of how all of this could play out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I know, short chapter. I promise future chapters will be longer... and I've already written a few so I know that they are actually pretty long. Hope you enjoyed this very boring chapter.**


End file.
